Goodbye
by WindyDragon
Summary: Ichimaru Gin has gone back to Soul Society for only one thing... he wants to see someone again before he will die in his wounds. Oneshot, warning: character death


Lonely figure was walking alone in the darkness. Blood covered his clothes and was dropping off on the ground behind him. He panted heavily, and every step he took caused pain to his wounded body. Still he kept walking.

'I can't give up yet.' He thought. 'Not yet… I have to see her… just once more.'

He had never felt such pain. He hadn't even known that something could hurt that much. Not only his injures, but the feeling to be betrayed, were causing pain.

'Dam' that Aizen.' He thought, eyes blazing with anger. 'How dare he do something like that to me… he was the one who wanted me with him in he first place…'

He fell onto his knees in unbearable pain. He had to close his eyes in order to not pass out. Warm blood was dripping from his many wounds, and the usual smile had died away from his lips long ago.

'Tousen was with him.' He thought. 'I thought even he would've been on my side… what's wrong with it if I want to say goodbye to someone…'

He opened his eyes. Yes, he wanted to say goodbye. He had known from the very beginning that his life wouldn't be long if he went with Aizen. He had known the time of goodbyes would come soon.

But what if he wouldn't make it in time to her?

He stood up, forcing his wounded body to continue forwards. 'I'll make it!'

It had been so long since he had last seen her face, her smile… he couldn't even remember for how long. Now he was going to see it again.

He was glad no one had seen him, even though there were many guards in Soul Society. He probably wouldn't have been able to fight anymore. Around lieutenants' houses were usually men in guard, but he hadn't seen anyone yet.

"Matsumoto-chan…" He whispered into the blowing wind. "Are you… angry at me?"

He could already see her house. The lights were still on, and he could smell the scent of her perfume. One of the windows was open, and he could hear faint singing from inside the house. He sighed in relief, he had managed to get there without passing out or without being seen.

He was right about to go inside, when suddenly a man's figure appeared in front of him, asking: "Who are you and what are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"Let me in." He just said faintly. "I've got to tell something to Matsumoto-chan."

"Chan?" The man asked and stepped nearer. His eyes widened in shock. "Ichimaru Gin!"

The singing stopped. He knew nothing good would be coming. The man stepped towards him, with his sword ready to hit. Ichimaru didn't have strength left anymore to defense.

"Stop it!" They suddenly heard a voice yelling.

Matsumoto ran towards them, staring at Ichimaru without believing her eyes. Ichimaru stared back, tired and ready to get hit by her or the man's sword.

"Hello, Matsumoto-chan." He whispered.

"Gin..." She faltered. "You, leave this place immediately! I'll call you again when I want you to come back!" She then said to the guard.

The man didn't dare to object, but ran away as fast as he could. Matsumoto turned back at Ichimaru, who was looking at her with painful look on his face. Her heart was hurting when she saw him suffering like that.

"How are you here?" She asked quietly, even managing to smile a bit, happy to see him again. "I thought I would never see you again."

"I got betrayed." He said, and once again his smile returned onto his lips. "I came to say goodbye."

Matsumoto gasped. "Oh my God! Your wounds – Gin!"

He fell onto the ground, without being able to stand anymore. The pound of blood grew around him as his world turned darker and darker. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Goodbye… Matsumoto-chan. I… loved… you."

She kneeled next to him, trying to wake him up, for nothing. He was free from pain now. Tears started to run down her cheeks.

"Gin! Open your eyes, damn it!" She cried.

But Ichimaru Gin didn't open his eyes anymore. He had seen Matsumoto once more, just like he had been wanting to. He had seen her beautiful smile… and said his goodbye. The pain was gone now, for he knew she wouldn't be angry at him. Just sad.


End file.
